marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Venom Vol 4 20
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Kyle Hotz | CoverArtist2 = Dan Brown | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = No more secrets, okay? | Speaker = Venom | StoryTitle1 = Oversight: Part Two | Writer1_1 = Donny Cates | Penciler1_1 = Iban Coello | Penciler1_2 = José Carlos Silva | Inker1_1 = Iban Coello | Inker1_2 = José Carlos Silva | Colourist1_1 = Rain Beredo | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Devin Lewis | Editor1_2 = Danny Khazem | Editor1_3 = Nick Lowe | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Other Characters: * * ** ** Carnage doppelgängers (Ravencroft Inmates) ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******* New York City Sewer System ******* Midtown ******** ********* ******** ********* **** ***** ****** ******* *** Undisclosed location *** * Items: * * * * * * and * and * * ** *** *** *** *** *** *** * * * * * * * * * * Events: * * * * * * | Synopsis1 = Limping through the sewers of Manhattan, the Maker bitterly notes that Eddie Brock has saved the world once again, and in doing so foiled his plans to obtain the Grendel symbiote and extracted codices; however, he notes that he was able to retrieve remote surveillance footage that reveals interesting details about Eddie's son Dylan Brock. At a Project Oversight base, the Maker addresses his superiors and says that he believes Dylan warrants further investigation. Intrigued, one of the Maker's superiors asks if they know what Dylan is, and the Maker replies that - based on a blood sample he'd taken previously - he was able to determine that Dylan is a symbiote-human hybrid conceived when Anne Weying's Venom codex merged with a fetus; though he remarks that Dylan's powers surpass his greatest expectations. The Maker's superiors ask if he has any hypotheses as to why this was the case, and the Maker replies that through his research he was able to determine that symbiotes do not spawn randomly as was previously assumed, but in response to dire threats to the Hive. As evidence, he notes that the Carnage symbiote was spawned just before Thanos began hunting for the Infinity Stones, the Toxin symbiote was spawned just before the Avengers disassembled and plunged the world into chaos, the Scorn symbiote was spawned shortly before the Chaos War, the Raze symbiote was spawned shortly before the second Civil War, and the Sleeper symbiote was spawned shortly before the Grendel symbiote-dragon awakened and Cletus Kasady was resurrected. The Maker's overseers note that they were under the impression that the Venom symbiote had been cut off from the Hive; adding that even if it wasn't, none of the events he listed would have impacted its species significantly, if at all. When asked what Dylan Brock has to do with any of this, the Maker replies that Dylan represents a massive leap forward in the symbiotes' defensive capabilities; adding that the Venom symbiote no longer considers itself part of the Hive but as a part of the human collective, and noting that that begs the question of what threat to humanity could be so dire that the symbiote felt the need to create Dylan. In the ruins of Rex Strickland's Warehouse, Eddie Brock notes that everyone thinks he's a hero, but that he's actually doomed the planet - unleashing Knull in order to save his son. Noting that that's the best choice he's ever made, Eddie notices Dylan is awake and asks how he's doing. Replying that he had a strange dream, Dylan awkwardly states that he needs to go check on Normie Osborn, but is stopped by Eddie, who says that the whole parenthood thing is weird for him too. Dylan tries to brush Eddie off by saying that he's okay, but Eddie doesn't buy it and tells Dylan that it's alright if he's not. As Eddie says he's sure Dylan has a lot of questions, the boy breaks down and tearfully asks why Eddie didn't want him, accusing him of abandoning him to years of abuse at Carl Brock's hands and demanding to know why Eddie wasn't there to protect him. Starting to cry himself, Eddie hugs Dylan and promises that he'll do whatever it takes to protect him from that point on. Wiping Dylan's tears away, Eddie tells Dylan that he'll always be there for him and promises there won't be any more secrets between them. Dylan nervously agrees, recalling how he destroyed Norman Osborn's offshoot of the Grendel symbiote, but choosing not to say anything. As they step out of the warehouse and walk past police, Eddie says they can talk about whatever Dylan wants to know or they can never have to discuss it again, leaving the choice up to his son. Smiling, Dylan eagerly asks Eddie about his mother, Eddie smiling back and agreeing to tell his son everything about her. At his base, the Maker reiterates that while he was not able to acquire the symbiote codices he needed for his research, he believes Dylan warrants further investigation. He's interrupted by his superiors, who pointedly ask him what his research into symbiotes has to do with "Project Oversight." Gesturing to a portal machine, Reed states that he was able to successfully open a rift to his old home dimension, but that even someone as powerful as himself wouldn't be able to pass through unscathed. Noting that while his attempts to cross over have thus far failed, he reveals that something from his home dimension managed to make it through - a sample of the Earth-1610 incarnation of the Venom symbiote. Noting that the sample is severely damaged but nevertheless intact, Reed explains that he theorizes that symbiotes - even synthetic ones - seem to have been engineered to be capable of withstanding the rigors of interdimensional travel unscathed, and that he had wanted to restore the Earth-1610 Venom symbiote using the codices of the Prime Marvel Universe's symbiotes. The Maker's superiors - the Interdimensional Council of Reeds - ask if he will be able to return to his home universe; reminding him that his membership was predicated on him being able to return to and restore Earth-1610. Smiling sinisterly, the Maker replies that he will, even if it will be a difficult and bloody process. | Solicit = • It’s the final tie-in to ABSOLUTE CARNAGE, but that doesn’t mean superstars Donny Cates and Iban Coello are easing up off the gas! • You want to know what happens in this one, True Believers? You’re going to have to read it! | Notes = * The Maker and the Interdimensional Council of Reeds seem uncharacteristically unaware that the Ultimate Universe has already been restored and that Mysterio built a fully functioning two-way portal machine connecting it to the Prime Marvel Universe. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included